Cuento Infantil
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, anticipándose al momento. El momento de ver la cara de un monstruo... ¿Quieres saber como me hice las cicatrices?


**CUENTO INFANTIL**

Sus pasos resuenan en las baldosas del piso mientras camina. Intenta mantener en el rostro una máscara de seriedad y profesionalismo, una máscara que amenaza con vacilar a cada segundo que se acerca. Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, anticipándose al momento. El momento de ver la cara de un monstruo. Sus manos temblaron cuando estiró una para abrir la puerta. Se limpió el sudor en los pantalones y abrió la puerta.

Su rostro fue lo primero que vio y lo primero que rechazó. Blanco. Tenía el rostro pintado de blanco y la sonrisa roja, gigante en su rostro. Estaba mal. No tenían que permitirle pintarse el rostro. Tenían que hacerle ver que él no era el maquillaje.

-Soy el doctor Adams- estira la mano. El hombre sentado no mueve ni un músculo. Se sienta-. A partir de hoy seré tu doctor de cabecera. He venido aquí para ayudarte.

El hombre no da muestras de escuchar. Ninguna respuesta. Ninguna reacción. Se siente decepcionado. Un poco. Sabía que no sería fácil. Pero cree firmemente que hay una causa para su comportamiento. Sólo debe identificar el problema, tratarlo. Curar al monstruo. Y podría ser famoso. No es que busque la fama.

Mira atrás antes de irse y el hombre levanta la cabeza. Un leve carraspeo. Está a punto de decir algo. Adams espera.

-¿Quieres saber cómo me hice las cicatrices?

Durante una semana todo lo que obtiene son balbuceos, miradas furtivas, risas cortas. Adams cierra el cuaderno que lleva en las manos. Él está en el mismo lugar, moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

-El problema- dice. Adams no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. Es la voz del asesino en masas-. El. Problema. Es que piensas que necesitas... que necesito... que me psicoanalices. Y. No es así.

Adams cruza las manos en la mesa. Habla. Que hablen es el primer paso. Luego podrá descubrir que está mal con él.

-Entonces, dime. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Pregunta. Incorrecta, Dr. Adams.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a esa personas?

-Eso. Eso, eso... eso, Dr. Adams, ¿se lo cuento? Quiere saber, quiere entenderme... no, usted piensa que puede entenderme porque se supone. Que soy el loco. Le contaré una historia. Es un cuento infantil.

Se relame los labios y Adams enciende la grabadora.

- Érase una vez estos animales... que vivían en el país de los animales. Muchos animales parlantes. Pero, siempre hay un pero. Pero. Hubo una sequía. Y el rey de la selva llamó a todos a consejo. Y dijo el zorro "los dioses nos están castigando. Debemos sacrificar al que tenga el mayor pecado".

Hace silencio y Adams lo mira. Intenta entender a donde quiere llegar.

-No, no, no, Dr. Adams. No piense nada hasta que termine. Entonces, el león, el rey, dijo "Yo me sacrificaré. He matado por placer. A pequeños animales, a..." muchas cosas más, pero... el zorro dijo "no, mi rey, esos no son crímenes. Nos ha hecho un favor al eliminar a estas... criaturas. Usted es un santo" Y el zorro hizo lo mismo con cada animal que fuera un depredador. Y le llegó el turno al burro. El burro dijo "tengo que decir, no soy culpable de nada. No como carne porque me da indigestión. Ni siquiera doy coces, porque me duelen las pezuñas"

Y entonces empezó a reír. Una risa pequeña que pareció crecer y vibrar en las paredes.

-No termina allí. El zorro se adelantó y dijo "allí lo tienen. Ha confesado. A él debemos sacrificar. ¡Lo ha dicho! ¡No da coces porque le duelen las pezuñas!".

Su voz se hizo más fuerte y Adams se echó hacia atrás, de forma inconsciente.

-"O sea que si no le doliera las pezuñas, repartiría coces a todo el mundo".

Se inclinó sobre Adams, estirado en la mesa. Tenía dientes blancos debajo de los labios, insanamente rojos. Rojos, delirantes.

-Por eso fue que los maté.

Y ríe.

FIN

Por si no lo notan, el loco es el Guasón.

El cuento es uno que leí en uno de mis libros favoritos, Naricita.

Y... esta semana, estaba obsesionada con el Guasón, así que, tenia que escribir algo. Así que me anime y lo colgué.

Si no entienden el chiste, considérense afortunados.


End file.
